Olivia Nevrakis
Olivia, a character in The Royal Romance series, is one of the suitors to the Prince. She is also the Duchess of Lythikos. She is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 1. Appearance As she bears a comically identical image to her ancestor, Zenobia Nevrakis, Olivia has red hair in an updo, green eyes and fair skin. She usually wears a black sequined gown. Personality Olivia is crass, drawing amusement from bluntly putting down other people. Nevertheless, she does appear to have a "nice side" to her, as she is friendly with King "Liam". Olivia's cold and calculated personality is potentially the result of the trauma she has been put through in her life; her parents were killed while attempting a rebellion, and she had been told that they had been assassinated for political reasons. She doesn't find out the truth until the last chapter of the first book. Chapters The Royal Romance Book 1 * Chapter 1: Once Upon a Time * Chapter 2: Welcome to Cordonia * Chapter 3: Reunited * Chapter 4: Save the Last Dance * Chapter 5: Off to the Races * Chapter 6: Queen of Hearts * Chapter 7: Fire and Ice * Chapter 8: A Waltz to Remember * Chapter 9: Race to the Finish * Chapter 11: The Apple of His Eye * Chapter 12: As Sweet as Apple Pie * Chapter 13: Hunting for Love * Chapter 16: The Beaumont Bash * Chapter 17: Lady in Waiting * Chapter 18: To Be a Princess * Chapter 19: Long Live the King Book 2 * Chapter 4: Flirting with Disaster (Off-Screen) * Chapter 5: International Impressions * Chapter 7: Girl's Night Out * Chapter 10: Tea Time in Paris * Chapter 11: A Night at the Opera * Chapter 12: Family Ties * Chapter 13: The Art of Drinking Tea * Chapter 15: Lost in Los Angeles * Chapter 17: Cordonia Bound * Chapter 18: Noble at Heart Book 3 * Chapter 2: Crown and Country * Chapter 4: Any Port in a Storm * Chapter 6: Ember of Hope * Chapter 7: Haute Culture * Chapter 9: Pomp and Circumstance * Chapter 10: A Matter of Honor * Chapter 11: Cold Fire * Chapter 12: Secrets In The Snow * Chapter 13: Caught * Chapter 14: Welcome, One and All * Chapter 15: Light the Night * Chapter 16: What Happens in Vegas... * Chapter 17: Save the Date * Chapter 18: Bride to Be * Chapter 19: You Are Cordially Invited * Chapter 20: A Warm Reception * Chapter 21: Taken * Chapter 22: Happily Ever After Relationships Liam Olivia and Prince (now King) "Liam" are childhood friends and grew up together at the Cordonian palace. When he and the Royal family had visited Lythikos, he convinced his family to bring her back with them since she was all alone. For months, she would not leave his side (to Drake's annoyance). She is one of the suitors for Prince "Liam" and honestly loves him. In her dreams, she and Liam ride through the fields crushing their enemies like horsemen of the apocalypse. Parents Olivia's parents attempted a rebellion and were killed as a result, leaving Olivia orphaned when she was just 5 years old. Your Character In the beginning, Olivia is your rival. From the moment she meets you, Olivia gives your character a hard time; she tells you to kiss the king's shoe and when confronted, she says it was a prank. In Book 1, she often belittles you, and you can choose to respond in kind or by being the bigger person, the latter usually increasing your relationship with her. Because of what transpires at the Prince's coronation, by Book 2, Olivia starts to change; she wants to work together to unveil the conspirators against the both of you. If you have a strong relationship with her, she will consider you as a friend. She can be chosen as your Maid of Honor for your wedding in Book 3, Chapter 18. Lucretia Nevrakis Olivia and her aunt have an extremely strained relationship on the rare occasion that her aunt makes an appearance. Part of this is due to the lack of emotional support she got from her aunt growing up and the fact that Lucretia abandoned her for much of that time. Justin (Anton Severus) Olivia is betrothed to Justin/Anton as revealed at the end of Chapter 12 in Book 3. Her parents signed a certificate of betrothal that stipulated that she and Justin would be in a legally binding marriage once they both turned eighteen. In Book 3, Chapter 22, Liam invited Olivia to dinner to finalize her annulment. Other Looks Olivia Masquerade.png|Masquerade ball Olivia Derby.png|Derby outfit Olivia Sweater.png|Sweater Olivia Riding.png|Riding outfit Olivia Coronation.png|Coronation ball Olivia Bachelorette.png|Bachelorette party Olivia Costume Gala.png|Costume Gala Olivia Lythikos Festival Dress.png|Winter Festival Ancestors *Hector Nevrakis (Ancestor) *Luther Nevrakis (Ancestor) *Zenobia Nevrakis (Ancestor) *Vassilios Nevrakis (Distant Relative) *Marco Nevrakis (Distant Relative) *Diavolos Nevrakis (Distant Relative) *Baltair Nevrakis (Distant Relative) *Seoras Nevrakis (Distant Relative) Trivia * Olivia is a descendant of Luther Nevrakis through his daughter Zenobia Nevrakis, who she bears a strong resemblance to. http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2017/4/13/the-royal-romance * Having been a villain in Book 1, Olivia appears to have been redeemed and is now a reluctant ally of Your Character as of Book 2. * She shares the same forename as Olivia Montoya, a character from the Endless Summer series. * In Book 2, Chapter 11, she mentions that she prefers operas by Wagner and Puccini over Mozart. * If King Liam does not produce an heir, a Nevrakis (currently Olivia) will succeed him. * Although she is neither seen nor credited in Book 2, Chapter 19, if you ask about her in Book 3, Chapter 1, it is mentioned that she was present when the assassination attempt happened. She wasn't injured. *The name Olivia is of Latin origin and means "olive tree" or "peace". **The surname Vanderwall is of Dutch origin and means "live and work near a wall". It's the English variant of the surname Van Der Wal. **The surname Nevrakis is of Greek origin and means "courageous". Memorable Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Royal Romance' Characters Category:Nobility Category:Bullies Category:Antagonists Category:Redeemed Characters